


Bananas & Custard

by electrictoes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: The Doctor decides to make Rose dessert to apologise for yet another imprisonment. Set some time during series 2. Shameless fluff, really.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler





	Bananas & Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Bananas & Custard  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13 (To be safe)  
**Spoilers:** If you've seen The Christmas Invasion, you're golden.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing this.  
**Summary:** _The Doctor decides to make Rose dessert to apologise for yet another imprisonment. Set some time during series 2. Shameless fluff, really_.  
**Author's Note:** Epic thanks to my three absolutely awesome betas;

[](https://hinsoullai.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hinsoullai**](https://hinsoullai.livejournal.com/) , [](https://rosie-not-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**rosie_not_rose**](https://rosie-not-rose.livejournal.com/) & [](https://wild-sibyl.livejournal.com/profile)[**wild_sibyl**](https://wild-sibyl.livejournal.com/), because without them this would still be a bit of a mess, really.  


The Doctor looked over at the bunch of bananas longingly and shook his head. Custard first. Rose was annoyed with him for an imprisonment that he was eighty seven percent sure wasn’t his fault, and so he had decided to surprise her with dessert. Bananas and custard, because he loved bananas and she was quite partial to a bit of custard, so it worked out to be a pretty fair deal. He slid his glasses on and picked up the can of powdered custard, glancing at the instructions. He rolled his eyes. Their way would take ages and didn’t have nearly enough sugar in it.

He grabbed a bowl and began to spoon custard powder and sugar into it until he was satisfied he had a fair amount of each. He added some milk and mixed it until he’d managed to get a sticky mixture (the can had said ‘smooth paste’, but he was sure that was close enough). While he headed to the fridge to get some more milk, he listened carefully for the sound of Rose’s footsteps. He’d left her in the library on the phone to her mother, certain that, the way Jackie could go on, he would have more than enough time to whip up the dessert.

He poured a liberal amount of milk into a jar and put it in the microwave, sonicing it impatiently to speed up the process, tapping his foot erratically as he watched it. Milk sufficiently warmed he poured it into the custard bowl and moved that into the microwave. He set it for three minutes and bounced gleefully across the kitchen to grab some bananas. He was just about to get a knife and slice the bananas when a noise that sounded suspiciously like a microwave on the verge of exploding sounded behind him, there was sudden bang, followed by a whirring sound and a clatter as the microwave plate stopped spinning. He spun around, his mouth dropping open a little as he took in the damage; the earlier adjustments he’d made with the sonic screwdriver had overheated the custard just a little. The microwave’s plastic front had come away and there was sludgy yellow goo sliding across the kitchen counter and onto the floor.

As he approached the microwave it gave one last tiny pow of explosion and splattered custard-y gloop onto his face. He rubbed at his forehead thoughtfully.

Rose appeared then, rushing through the doorway and groaning when she saw the custard carnage. He looked over at her with his best innocent expression, a banana in one hand and his glasses in the other. He must have looked quite pitiful because she bit back a laugh and shook her head at him. “What did you do to the microwave?”

“Nothing. I was making custard.” He rubbed at the back of his neck as she eyed him.

Rose raised an eyebrow.“Custard, or explosives?”

“I was going to surprise you with pudding! We never have pudding.”

“And instead you decided to blow the place up?” She placed a hand on her hip and he was reminded suddenly of her mother.

“ _Well,_ it...went a bit wrong. Something up with the microwave! I can fix it though! Go back to the library.” He put both the banana and his glasses down and stepped towards the remains of the microwave, intending on removing the bowl and seeing if anything could be repaired. Or at the very least, if he could salvage the custard. Rose shook her head again, and he got the impression she was laughing at him internally.

“I’ll make the custard. You... sit down out of the way.”

“But-”

“Just watch. Don’t touch anything.” She raised a hand to stem any protest coming from him.

Sighing, the Doctor slid onto a chair at the kitchen table and watched as Rose, ignoring the microwave altogether, set about making the custard. She boiled the milk in a pan, giving him a pointed look as she did so, and began to mix up the powder on the table in front of him. He slid a finger into the can briefly, then pulled it out and licked custard powder from it. He pulled a face just as Rose turned around again.

“What?”

“Custard powder doesn’t taste very nice.” He scrunched up his nose and wiped his finger on his trouser leg. Rose rolled her eyes.

“You are disgusting sometimes, you know that?”

“What?” He asked, wearing his innocent face again, his eyes wide.

Rose ignored him and poured the boiled milk into the bowl . He reached for it but Rose, without looking up, slapped his hand away. She mixed the milk and the custard-pastetogether and then transferred them back in the saucepan. He watched as she stirred the yellow substance around the pan, her tongue poking out between her teeth in concentration, and wondered if it was supposed to be at all seductive. He doubted it.

“You can chop the bananas if you like.” Rose suggested over her shoulder. The Doctor moved to get the bananas and a sudden thought popped into his head. This was _his_ kitchen, on _his_ magnificent space/time ship! He could cook for himself! He changed course, walking towards the microwave instead.

Rose stopped what she was doing to watch him. “Doctor?”

“I think,” he said, “that my custard will be at least a tiny bit edible.”

Rose looked wary. “Mine’ll be quite a lot edible, let’s have that instead.”

“At least let me check,” The Doctor said, determined. He carefully removed the bowl from the microwave’s remains, grabbed spoon and prodded at the substance within it. It smelt like custard, but looked more like, _well_ , it actually looked quite a lot like the gloop that had stained his suit when they had visited Yung’th last week. Come to think of it, Rose had been annoyed with him that day too. In fact, he seemed to be inadvertently annoying her quite a lot lately.He licked the custard from the spoon and smiled to himself; it was very gooey, but it tasted custard-y. He felt a surge of triumph and looked at Rose with a grin on his face. “It’s custard!”

Rose looked up from what she was doing him, her faced filled with doubt. She put down the pan, from which she had been pouring out her own custard – he had to admit hers looked more like it was supposed to – and walked towards him. She peered down into his bowl. “It doesn’t look much like custard to me.”

“Taste it.” The Doctor suggested, a grin playing on his lips.

Rose’s nose crinkled in disgust. The Doctor thought it quite adorable. He was watching her closely as he gently thrust the bowl towards her.

“Just try it. It _tastes_ like custard. And because it tastes and smells like custard, I think it gets to actually be custard. Which means I made you bananas and custard!” He grinned, proud of himself.

“What you made, Doctor, is a mess.” She indicated the ruined microwave and then grinned back at him, before gently running a finger across his cheek. He turned his head slightly, moving his eyes and trying to see what she was doing. Smiling, she pulled back and placed the finger in her mouth. Now he was sure _that_ was supposed to be seductive. “I guess it tastes a little bit custard-y.”

He blinked. “Did you just..?”

“What?” She smiled up at him, the picture of innocence.

“Nothing.” He blinked again, and swallowed hard. “Right! Bananas! For the custard. Have to finish the job.”

“Let’s use my custard,” Rose purred, still smiling at him.

“What’s wrong with mine?” He faked offence, which made Rose smile more.

“Don’t pout.” She tugged the bowl from his hands gently. “Your custard looks like Yung’th goo. And mine looks like, well, custard.” She crossed the room and peeled two bananas. He watched as she chopped them and tossed the pieces into the bowl happily.

She held a bowl out to him and he was powerless to resist. Rose Tyler, grinning at him and holding a bowl of bananas, it was like Christmas. But with less spaceships and sword fighting.

The Doctor bounded across the kitchen towards her and took the bowl. He placed it onto the table and seized Rose’s arm in his hand gently. With a grin that he was certain would knock her for six long enough for her not to realise what he was doing, he leaned forward and licked a bit of custard from her wrist.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “You know what I said about you being disgusting?”

“Just wanted to see if yours was better,” he covered quickly.

Rose laughed and he looked up, meeting her eyes for just a second before leaning forward and placing his lips on hers. And then they were kissing. He was kissing Rose Tyler and she was kissing him back.

She tasted like custard and marshmallows and not at all like bananas, which was disappointing. The part of his brain that wasn’t focusing on what Rose’s tongue was doing was wondering if he should have waited until after pudding to kiss her quite so thoroughly. One of his hands found its way into her hair of its own accord, the other resting on her hip. He wasn’t sure where her hands were, but he didn’t really care right then, so long as she just kept kissing him.

Eventually she pulled back, breathless, but still grinning. He grinned back and wondered whether it would be impolite to suggest they eat their pudding after such a smashing snogging session. Rose bit her lip. “Was mine better then?”

“Huh?” His eyes were focused solely on her lips.

“My custard.” He looked at her, stunned. She laughed again and pulled him towards her, her lips millimetres from hers. “This stuff better be easier to get out of my hair than Yung’th goo,” she told him before their lips met.

The Doctor decided, at the end of their second smashing snogging session, that he should try to microwave powdered custard more often.


End file.
